Keseharian Sebastian
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: kegiatan sehari-harinya Sebastian dari bangun tidur sampe tidur lagi bahkan sampe gak bangun-bangun /canda elah/ penasaran? SAMA SAJA JUGA, langsung baca aja yuks


**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji dan seisinya hanya milik mpok yana**

**Genre : Humor lawak gagal**

**Rating : semua umur boleh baca kalo bisa baca**

**Warning : OOC, gaje tingkat tinggi, typo pasti ada, abal, kalo abis baca langsung gila jangan salahin author, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heloh heloh heloh... masih idup lo pada? Sukur deh kalo gitu, kalo lu kagak idup berarti kan gakbisa baca teks gak jelas macem muka yang baca ini kan? Yekali di liang lahat ada warnet ah ngelawak lu, juga koneksi pasti gak nyampe kan gara-gara koneksinya kabur liat muka lu yang budukan itu tuh. Hedehh.. gue rasa lu pada udah siap SHANNARO-in gue nih. Terbukti dari komok lu pada udah macem orang kecebur comberan yang airnya kagak bening-bening sebening muka gue /okesip udah ngawurnya/.

Oh iye gue mau kenalan dulu nih /gak peduli/ nama gue Sebastian Michaelis, orang terkece baday ganteng dan tentunya dijamin masih ting-ting kincling-kincling macem bayclin dikasih so klin jadinya sampo klin-klin /bahasa apa ini?/ masalah prestasi? Beuhh jangan ditanya, gue pernah menangin :

\- Lomba lari maraton SE-panti jompo

\- Tahan napas 1 detik

\- Lomba makan kerupuk SE-ndirian

\- Lomba lawak SE-kuburan

\- Lomba ngesot SE-kampung

\- Lomba marawis SE-kecamatan

Bokap gue eyang kubur, emak gue umi tatum, punya selingkuhan mak erot ama haji lulung jadilah orang terabsurd di dunia ini siapalagi kalo bukan GUE. Gue heran napa ortu gue kasih nama keren beken gahol mamen macem gini? Pas kasih nama nyontek dari mana sih? Padahal nama temen gue lebih keren dari gue macem paijo, sutiyem, tukimin, parman, siti, walono udaehlah banyak kalo sebut satu-persatu kagak kelar ampe 1 hari 10000 abad kemudian. Pas gue tanya ama emak gue ternyata nama gue ada artinya loh, SEBenernyA Saya TIdak gANteng Malah Imut keCe sumpeH bAday ELit Itu fakta yeS.

Kehidupan sehari-hari gue biasa-biasa aje, yang gada yang jelek apalagi yang jelek banget. Masalah pacar alhamdullilah belom punya, lo mau daftar ga? Daftar sana di TPU terdekat, sebenernya ada sih Cuma dia lagi di masa depan katanya malu kalo nongol sekarang, dia bilang sih katanya gue masih jelek. Nah siapa tau dimasa depan kadar kejelekan gue makin nambah kan gawat tuh bro! Oke deh sekarang serius deh, serebu rius malah nih gue ngomong, gue gak pernah boong... inget tuh... pernahnya ngibul.

Jadi pas pagi hari itu kayak biasalah langitnya masih gelap sampe ngeliat emak gue aja kagak keliatan saking item nye, gue bangun pagi terus mandi tidak lupa gosok baju sendiri ama gosok gigi pake sikat WC biar greget, capcus ngibrit ke masjid buat ngepel kubahnye sama tak lupa 2 rakaat, pinjem toa masjid buat belajar ngerap biar jadi nak boyband walau dapet bonus digetok ama ditampar semua warga tapi ya gapapa lah namanya juga usaha, nyolong jemuran tetangga biar bisa lomba lari sama para warga kan sehat lari pagi tuh, abis itu balik kerumah masak nasi bakal makan tak lupa nasi nye ditambahain 1 kardus garam biar lebih berasa, nonton tipi acara musik yang yeyeyeye lalalalala yeyeyeyeeye lalalalala gak mau pulang mau nya digoyang gak mau pulang maunya digoyang gue nonton selalu tuh sambil joget-joget loh. Eh pas lagi asik nonton tiba-tiba emak gue manggil

"Sebastian... sini lu!"

"Ape mak? Ntar aje elahh lagi seru nih" gue kesel ye gak lagi asik-asik joget bintang tamunye jekiti por ti eit yang lagunya sakitnya tuh disini di dalam anuku/?

"Aelah gausah banyak bacot... sini gak lu!"

"Iye ada ape, selaw dikit bisa kelez?" kata gue sambil males banget nyamperin tuh emak-emak gaul

"Ini nih, ajarin emak goyang membel biar dada emak makin seksi macem di kartun kedemenan lu tuh" kata emak gue sambil nunjukin vidio duo serigala abang goda versi bahasa madura

"Bukan goyang membel mak, goyang dribell"

"Iyelah tau dah ape nama nye, yang jelas nih artis kedemenan lu kan? Wah pasti lu bisa goyangnye, kan lu pengen jadi nak boyben goyang nye harus manteb dong"

"Ngegoyang lu di kasur baru manteb tuh mak. Yaelah Cuma goyang gini mah orang bunting ama isi nye juga bisa"

"Ye makanye gimana caranye?"

"Emak kasih aye duit 100 ribu aja gausah banyak-banyak, yahhh tapi kurang sih kalo duit segitu. Abis itu emak coba sendiri dah gerakinnye kalo kagak jelas tinggal dizoom aje vidio nye"

"Weehhh bener tuh manjur?"

"Yeehhh dikira gue boong kali? emak kagak percaya ama anak sendiri?"

"Yaudin deh bolehh" emak gue langsung keluarin duit cepek ribu yang masih alus banget yang diselip di beha nye

"Buset mak, gak ada tempat yang laen ape?"

"Gak ada, yaudah lu sono pergi wus wus wus"

Ahahahahaha emak-emak kolot mau aja dikibulin, ahkinya gue dapet dah tuh kan duit cepek. Tapi gue bingung tuh duit mau diapain, kalo disimpen takut dicolong tuyul, jalan ama pacar? Gue gak punya pacar, nonton konser kangen band? Ihh gak banget deh oke akhirnya gue sepakat buat tanem tuh duit kan siapa tau aja jadi pohon duit.

Pas siang harinye gue paling bosen dirumah Cuma tidur-tidur gak jelas macem jomblo aje ye gak? Biasanya sih siang hari gue ngemilin sabun colek dicampur abu gosok pake racun tikus sama lem aibon sambil nonton berita inpotainment biar selalu apdet dan kagak kudet abis itu main gaple ama temen setia gue lope lope muach muach. Temen setia gue adalah... si Matatabi alias Nibi kucing peliharaan si mpok Nyi Yugito yang tiap hari hobinye ngepel lantai pake sebatang tusuk gigi sama kerjaannye jemur beha dipager rumah. Nibi ini unik loh gaez soalnya punya ekor 2 kalo nibinya cowok mungkin ekornya 3 kali ya gaez. Pas lagi asik-asik goyang gibring ama nibi eh ada makhluk astral nongol

"AAAAHHH... SEBA-CHAN!"

Anjrit gue kaget setengah mampus sampe si Alois anaknye penjual kerupuk kulit buaya yang kebetulan lewat ngibrit kerumahnye gara-gara latah 3 hari 3 malem

"ADUH BUSET DAH.. MAKHLUK APE NTUH? WAAAAA TOLONG MAS TOLONG... SAYA GAK KUAT TOLONG... SAYA NYERAH MAS SAYA NYERAH... SAYA GAK KUAT... SAYA GAK KUAT DI-PHP-IN MULU, GAK KUAT DENGER JANJI PALSU LAGI, GAK KUAT JADI PELAMPIASAN LAGI...DAN SAYA GAK KUAT... TANGAN GUE DIINJEK DOOOHHH" gue teriak-teriak dah tuh macem orang gila padahal dari sono nye kan udah gila, eh ternyata makhluk tersebut adalah... jeng jeng jeng

"Aahhh maaf Seba-chan aku gak tau. Maaf yaa! Kamu gak apa-apa kan?"

"Gak usah sok imut lo di depan gue, ada perlu apa lo kemari?"

"Lah, aku kan emang imut... Abisan Seba-chan main ama kucing kampung mulu, main sama akunya kapan?"

Oke itu... lu pada panggil aje Grell, dia itu anaknya pak lurah Will yang demen amat dandan menor tebel macem ondel-ondel, bisa dibilang masih mending ondel-ondel Will itu lurah dengan jidat lebar yang kalo gaya sok-sokan sering banget ngeselin, mau bikin KTP aja lamanya 1 abad lebih, kalo ngomong tuh ya belaganya sok tau banget macem engkong-engkong tukang kelontong si Lau itu tuh. Yahh pokoknye gitu deh

"Peduli setan. Ye terserah gue dong mau main ama sape aje bebas. Apa hak lo ngatur-ngatur?"

"Aahhh Seba-chan selalu deh bikin aku cenat cenut terussss"

"Cenat cenut macem boyband alay ntu? Aduh cape dech!"

"Ah ah ah... Seba-chan emang deh iihh..."

Eh abis itu nongol satu makhluk aneh lagi

"WOY... PULANG GAK LO! MAU GUE HUKUM BERSIHIN TOILET SEUMUR IDUP" walah walah ternyata pak lurah Will dateng pemirsah sambil jambak rambut alias benang kusut nya Grell

"AMPUN PAK... IYE IYE DAH GUE PULANG"

"CEPET PULANG..." buset dah pak lurah Will kejem amat ampe nyeret Grell macem peliharaan aje dah. Gile tuh orang

Kalo sore hari gue mandi kembang buruk rupa kira-kira paling sebentar 5 jam lah berendem kece ampe digedor-gedor bokap gue saking sebentarnye berendem.

"WOY... lama amat lu didalem? Olahraga lima jarinya betah amat lu"

"Iyeee bentar lagi kelar be... 1 jam lagi yaaa"

"Kurang lama nyong... cepetan gue kebelet nih"

"Yaelah tampung dulu dimana kek gitu"

"DASAR ANAK SETAN LU YEK!"

Abis mandi nonton kartun kedemenan gue yang tiap hari jam 5 sore itu tuh yang kalo keluarin jurus pake ngomong dulu, lanjut nonton acara musik dangdut mau liat ceweknya biasanya kan cantik-cantik tuhh sekalian cuci mata kan siapa tau aja bintang tamunya duo serigala, abis nonton dangdut academy saatnya gue tobat dulu dah capcus TPA belajar alif ba ta tsa jim ha biar jadi imam yang varokah nantinya, pas di TPA kan ada toa tuh nah toanya gua pake buat ngelatih suara gue biar jadi boyband... tapi hasilnya... gue kena toyor ama pak ustad Agni.

Kalo malemnye, gue pulang dari TPA gue langsung nyalain tipi nonton sinetron yang ceritanya muter-muter terus gak ada abisnya kan siapa tau gagal jadi boyband gue bisa jadi pemain film layar tancep.

Emak gue mah acara acara musik dangdut itu tuh yang kalo tiap gue ganti malah marah-marah, mama nyalain volume tipinya full gila ampe segala perabotan tetanggan nyangsang di rumah gue. Gara-gara rusuh yaudah gue ngibrit ke warnet bakal main game onlen ayokgoyang. Eh pas sampe sana gue bingung masa, ini warnet apa penitipan anak? Bocah-bocah semua isinya aduhh gengsi gueee, mana ada anaknye tetangga gue si Ciel anak tukang rujak goreng lagi sok-sokan main dota, gayanye kayak bisa aje tuh anak padahal emang sebenernya jago. Halah halah... kalo kayak gini mending gue tidur aje dehhhhh...

Nah itu dia tuh keseharian gue dari bangun tidur sampe tidur lagi bangun lagi tidur lagi bangun... TIDUR LAGI. Udah pada tau kan? Yaudah kalo udah pergi sana jauh-jauh dari hidup gue.

**-SELESAI-**

FF pertama author dengan tema kuroshitsuji nih wkwkwkw, yahh sekali-kali pake anime yang beda jangan naruto terus lah wkwkwk. Silahkan REVIEW nya deh buat ff gaje ini semoga author bisa bikin yang lebih bagus lagi. See u next FF^^


End file.
